Sans toi, je m'ennui
by Tinoikagisa
Summary: Un peu OC c:


C'était un jour comme les autres où Izaya se promenait dans la ville d'Ikebukuro. Il s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude. Personne à embêter. Aujourd'hui les gens de la ville étaient... Absents ?

Bref, Izaya s'ennuyait, encore. Cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Il devait voir quelqu'un et le... Le mettre dans tout ses états ! Le chercher, l'embrouiller !Mais pour une fois il n'y avait personne. Même Shizu-chan n'était pas là !

Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de déprimer et que quelqu'un passait et le remarquait... Il aurait pitié de lui ! Il pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

Alors le voilà assis au bord de la route, attendant.

Toujours personne.

Une heure était passée, quelques personnes étaient passées à côté de lui mais ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

D'habitude, les gens qui passaient devant lui le regardaient, en fait, les habitants de cette ville le reconnaissaient.

Car c'était Izaya qui avait causé tout ça ; Il avait cassé le téléphone d'une fille en le jetant à terre et en sautant dessus en riant, il avait sauté sur le dos d'une personne qui était en train de faire chier quelqu'un, il était aussi beau parleur.

Et toutes ces personnes qui passaient, le regardaient de travers, avant.

Maintenant, personne ne le regardait. Personne ne le remarquait. Il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme.

Il resta assis là, la tête dans ses genoux.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et la nuit se lève.

Jusqu'alors, personne ne lui avait demandé comment il allait, personne ne faisait attention à lui, invisible aux yeux des autres.

Il allait vraiment finir par déprimer !

Il était bientôt minuit passé, et il était rester là.

Plus personne ne se baladait à cette heure ci. Sauf les racailles qui traînaient dans les rues.

Mais après tout ce temps d'ennui il n'avait même pas envie de les regarder faire leurs magouilles.

Il sentit quelque chose s'agenouiller devant lui.

C'était un grand homme blond avec des lunettes qui sorti de nul part. Izaya releva un peu la tête.

"Hey, ça va ?"

Izaya était bien étonné que quelqu'un vienne lui parler avec un ton pareil. Une voix virile mais assez agréable à entendre sur le coup. Il connaissait cette voix !

"Shizu-Chan ! ~" Dit-il en baillant.

Shizuo se redressa et lui tendit une main.

"Allez viens, j'te ramène."

Izaya avait envie de sauter de joie. Bien-sûr, il ne fit que se lever en s'appuyant sur la main de Shizuo.

"Que c'est ennuyeux...Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? Je me suis ennuyyyyéééé..."

Shizuo haussa les épaules. La puce l'avait attendu ?

"Tu parles d'une réjouissance..."

Izaya bailla un bon coup, il commençait à ralentir le pas et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Shizuo l'avait bien remarqué, il s'arrêta brusquement pendant qu'Izaya était toujours en train de marcher.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Shizuo n'était plus à ses côtés, il s'arrêta lui aussi et se retourna. Shizuo jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa avec son pied.

"Oh ?"

Shizuo s'avança vers lui et le porta. Comme une princesse. Et il continua de marcher.

Izaya, surpris et méfiant, se laissa quand même aller et enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Shizuo.

Oui, si Shizuo faisait ça, c'était parce qu'il avait eu un coup de coeur pour Izaya, depuis de nombreuses années. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment tout les deux.

Izaya avait finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

Enfin arrivé chez lui, Shizuo posa le corps encore endormi d'Izaya sur son grand fauteuil et alla se coucher lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, pour une fois, Izaya ne s'était pas réveillé le premier.

D'habitude il se réveillait vers huit heures du matin.

Là, non. Il s'était levé à midi. Lorqu'il fut réveillé, Shizuo attendait devant lui, assis sur son canapé.

"Merci de l'hospitalité, Shizu-Chan ! J'y vais maintenant. Tu viens fait un peu de sport ?"

"Non je viens pas."

"Oh...Pourquoi ?..."

"J'me contente du boulot."

"...Mais pourquoi ça ?"

Shizuo haussa les épaules.

"Ennuyeux...Bon, j'y vais."

Puis, Izaya descendit les escaliers la tête baissée.

Shizuo se sentait comme coupable, sur le coup.

Mais il n'avait plus envie de traîner dans cette ville.

Il irait rarement maintenant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait marre, tout simplement.

Marre de faire du mal à Izaya même si lui même le voulait, marre d'appeler ça "une habitude".

Pour lui, cette habitude devenait extrêmement agaçante. Puis c'est à cause d'eux qu'il y a tout ces dégâts. Sans compter les soucis qu'il peut causer à Tom-san.

Alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter ? C'est ce qu'il devait essayer de faire, et de faire comprendre à Izaya, qui lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comme d'habitude.

Et il fallait qu'il lui avoue les sentiments qu'il ressent pour lui. Même si Izaya allait sûrement en rire. Ou avoir une réaction qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds.

Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se défiler, et encore moins faire le lâche, hors de question !

Izaya était en train de marcher dans la rue. Beaucoup de monde y étaient d'ailleurs.

Mais il gardait la tête baissée. Pourquoi Shizuo l'abandonnait comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne venait plus « jouer » avec lui ?

Raah, Izaya se posait tellement de questions. Quelques fois, il bousculait quelques personnes sans le faire exprès, pour une fois.

Et celles ci devenaient très agressifs avec lui. Les gens de cette ville avaient bien changés, comme chaque jour un peu plus.

Mais Shizuo... C'est ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

Cela voulait dire que Shizuo n'allait plus jamais jouer avec lui ? Ou même ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole...?

Oh, c'était I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E ! Alors ça, Izaya ne l'accepterait pas. Même jamais. Ce serait juste trop ennuyeux, encore et encore si Shizuo ne lui adressait plus la parole !

De toute façon il n'y arriverait pas cet idiot ! Izaya se posait énormément de questions. Et continua de marcher, la tête baissée, jusqu'à chez lui et décidait de ne plus sortir.

Peut-être que Shizuo se montrerait alors.

* * *

C'était le matin, et Izaya allait rester enfermé toute la journée.

Shizuo décida de sortir de chez lui pour aller voir Izaya.

C'était à cause de lui qu'il était reparti avec cette mine à la fois boudeuse et en colère.

Comme un gosse capricieux.

Il était probablement rentré chez lui. Shizuo ne perdit rien pour attendre, il courut jusqu'aux escaliers et les descendit sans s'arrêter.

Arrivé dehors, il accourut à la gare et prit un train, direction Shinjuku.

Le monde lui l'énervait. Le bruit l'énervait. Il allait exploser ! Mais il fallait tenir.

A présent, il était devant la porte d'Izaya, enfin !

Au lieu de toquer poliment ou de sonner, il défonça la porte et entra.

Il s'avança vers le salon, personne. Il monta les escaliers, il ne vit toujours personne. Il regarda autour de lui. Toutes les porte était fermées, sauf une. Il décida d'aller y jeter un oeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Izaya allongé en boule.

Shizuo se rapprocha de lui sans faire de bruit. Est-ce qu'Izaya lui faisait une farce ? Il faisait peut-être semblant ? Non, il ne faisait pas semblant, Shizuo ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Il s'assit devant Izaya en le regardant dans les yeux. Izaya se baissa les yeux les sourcils froncés.

Shizuo se mit à caresser sa joue. Mais Izaya le repoussa.

"Laisse moi..."

"Tsss..."

Izaya se redressa.

Shizuo décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici...?"

"J'allais pas te laisser dans un état pareil."

"Ah vraiment ? Pour commencer qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ensuite, depuis tu te-"

Il fut coupé par Shizuo.

"Parce que je t'aime."

Izaya eut les joues légèrement roses, de surprise.

D'un seul coup, Shizuo prit les joues d'Izaya dans ses mains mais celui-ci le repoussa une fois de plus.

"Laisse toi faire !" S'impatientait Shizuo.

"N-non, laisse moi je t'ai dis !"

Puis il se leva mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en aller, Shizuo l'avait attrapé l'attirant vers lui et le prit par le pris par les hanches.

Izaya essayait de le repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas.

"Raah , tu vas m'lâcher oui !"

Shizuo l'avait embrassé.

Au début du baiser, Izaya écarquilla les yeux, mais petit à petit, il les ferma et passa ses mains dans la nuque de Shizuo.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles puis ils continuèrent. Shizuo le serrait un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent enfin.

Les yeux de Shizuo étaient plongés dans ceux d'Izaya.

Izaya passa une main dans les cheveux de Shizuo et le prit un peu plus contre lui en murmurant à son oreille : "Merci d'être venu."

* * *

 **Et merci à vous d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
